Story of Shadows Part 2
by ShadowKitty11
Summary: You still are living with Crona and Medusa. But now your like Medusa's puppet. You listen to everything she says. Everything   -warning if you haven't read the first part then you won't get it-  i made a few mistakes,mainly grammar.


**X-Warning-X**

**Don't read unless you read the previous chapter.**

You fall to the floor.

You lost.

And now you might die for you failure.

You lay down and turn over to your side, Watching your blood pour out of you.

You wish it will go and die faster... It's so painful...

You see Crona and Medusa walk over to you.

Crona is in panic, but Medusa is clam.

"Pity." Medusa says.

"She's going to die."

• ► ◄ •

You feel pain overwhelm you.

You hear a giggle.

"Shush!" Many voices say at onces.

"She's Waking!" You hear a girl chirp.

You wake up and see many dark figures around you.

They tug at your body... Ripping you apart!

"Give us our shadows back! Give us our shadows back!"

They scream at your.

They continue until your ripped to pieces.

They start eating your remains.

• ► ◄ •

Your eyes open and you look around.

You try to get up, but why is it so painful?

_I'm dead already,_ you think _I shouldn't feel pain..._

You look to your side. Medusa!

_So I'm not dead..._

"You should be grateful." Medusa say, interrupting your thoughts.

"I stopped you from bleeding. Be grateful your not dead on the floor."

Her words are so harsh, are you a burden to her?

"What happened to me?" You ask, in a low, quiet voice.

"Crona stabbed you deep in your chest, you fractured a rib, but you should be fine."

She looks at your wor

"After you recover, and that should be in two week at most, I'm sending you on a 'Mission'."

She says.

You lean up, fighting the pain.

"Where is Crona?"

You don't know why, but you are concerned for him. He isn't here.

"He left on a 'Mission'. In fact, he should be back. I should have watched him, but I knew you will wake." You think for a second, then ask; "What are 'Missions'?"

"A assignment. I tell you where to go, and you 'gather' souls."

You knew what she means. She means kill.

Time passes. You often get sent on Missions.

People have a name for you. When you come, people scream " Umbra Demon " at me.

I asked Medusa what it means, and she just said it was 'Shadow Demon' in latin.

Then 'That Day' came

...

'That Sad Day'

…..

Crona shook my shoulder.

"Wake up! Come on, wake up!"

He yelled.

I opened my eyes. "Crona?Huh? What is it?"

"Medusa told me to wake you. We are going on a Mission."

_Did he say ' we'?_

"We are going together?" I ask him.

"Yes. Get ready. We are going to France." He answer before leaving the room.

I quickly get dressed and meet him downstairs.

Medusa was there.

"I'll be observing the fight. I'm gonna test to see if you stronger together."

She says.

By the time we got there, it was dark.

Crona and I where told to go to Emerald Lake, a pretty green lake, that people like to party at.

We walked there quietly, no even a word to each other.

"Ragnarok..." Crona whispers to the sword.

"SHUT UP!" The sword yelled at him before turning into a weapon.

"Midnight, transform now. Quickly." I told my shadow.

"Hey, don't be so cocky." My shadow warned me.

"Whatever. Come on, just transform."

The shadow turned into a long blade. I grabbed it.

We walked out and everyone noticed us right away.

A big man walked out of the crowd.

"What do we have here? Party crashers?"

I looked at Crona. We should be attacking but he wasn't.

"...but Lady Medusa, I don't want to hurt them. Some of them are just over my age. They are to young."

He says. Medusa was talking to him?

"What are you two doing here? A little emo girl and a guy in a girl's dress think they are so tough because they have little swords in their hands?"

After that everyone started mocking us.

"Hey, Emo Girl, why so gloomy?"

"What is with the pink hair, huh?"

"Two little kids with swords... wonder why we aren't scared."

I was getting madder, but it seemed like Crona got shyer.

Then he smiled.

"Oh your saying I can kill them, too? I didn't know that."

He said.

"Lets get started, Crona."

I tell him.

"Oh so you think you can kill us? Why do you crash our party and say you can kill us?"

The big man asked.

"Because we can. Now, Ragnarok will eat your souls. All of then. Right?"

He looked down at Ragnarok.

"Huh, Ragnarok?"

Crona said.

"Gupi"

…

I cover my ears. I knew what was going to happen.

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Crona started killing people quickly, and I started as well.

"Shadow Hold!"

I yelled. This made their own shadow grab onto their feet. They can't run.

I killed people after people. Not feeling any pity for them.

They mocked me. Now who's better? I am.

I came up to a woman in her 20's who keep screaming for me not to hurt her child.

I killed her.

Then I realized why she said that.

After she died I noticed a little girl around 5 years old crying.

"Your the Umbra Demon. Please don't hurt me!"

She sobs.

I can't kill her, she's just a child.

_Kill her, Now. _Medusa told me.

I hear her voice in my head, and said;

"But she is just a little girl! I can't hurt a little girl!"

_But of course you can,_

Medusa says.

_After all, they deserve it._

…

_**You can't tell what is happing. Medusa must have put you under a spell.**_

_**You wait.**_

_**The spell can't last long.**_

_**They never do.**_

_**But that must mean you killed a little girl who had a life ahead of her.**_

_**She didn't do anything, did she?**_

…

_**Did she?**_

…

...

When you realize you no under the spell anymore, you do realize your on the floor.

You jump up.

Crona was under the spell first, so his must have worn off by now.

You look up and see a boy around your age shooting at Crona.

He had twin pistols and three white lines in his hair.

Crona look to you.

"Shadow! He is from the DWMA!"

Medusa told you about people from the DWMA. They are cruel people.

"Hey!"

You yell at the boy.

"You wanna fight?"


End file.
